A vascular aneurysm is a localized bulge or bubble that forms in the wall of a weakened blood vessel. If left untreated, a vascular aneurysm continues to expand until it ruptures, causing a hemorrhage, resulting in other complications or death. Vascular aneurysms can be caused by any number of factors that lead to a weakened blood vessel wall, including hereditary factors, disease, or trauma. In the field of medical treatment of vascular aneurysms, various techniques have been attempted to protect the weakened vessel wall from further deterioration and possible rupture. Among those existing techniques include the application of an implanted clip or clamp, which provides a sealing force sufficient to keep the bubbled or distended area of the vessel closed. Another known technique is the use of endovascular coils of comparatively soft or springy wire-like material which are inserted through the orifice of the aneurysm, into the aneurysm sac itself.
Experience has shown that these techniques and others, unfortunately, suffer from certain drawbacks. In the case of aneurysm clipping, this approach necessitates an open craniotomy and the risks of wound infection, inadvertent injury to adjacent vascular structures and damage to the functionally eloquent nearby areas of the brain. In the use of an implanted coil which is performed using endovascular surgery, a minimally invasive approach, the coils themselves may be prone to unraveling and migration inside the parent artery of the aneurysm, which can require further surgery to re-position the coils or to perform other corrective actions. Although durability of treatment is provided by aneurysm clipping since the defect across the aneurysm neck or its orifice is drawn together by the clip re-establishing the weakened blood vessel wall, the attendant risks of open surgery for this procedure makes this the less favorable choice when compared to a minimally invasive procedure. In existing treatment using endovascular methods for coiling aneurysms, there is also minimal or no tissue re-growth across the orifice, which provides little or no relief in terms of fluid buildup or pressure inside the aneurysm itself. It may be desirable to provide systems and methods for a magnetized stent having growth-promoting properties, which, among other advantages, may allow sufficient structural support and induction of tissue growth to effectively re-seal the orifice of the aneurysm, relieving fluid flow and pressure in the aneurysm and significantly reducing or eliminating the possibility of a later rupture of the damaged vessel.